wikiswtorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fate
"This vessel is the pinnacle of ship design" '- Admiral Krieg.' The Dark Fate was a Sith Imperium-''Class'' Destroyer. Built by the Sith Empire especially for the task of destroying the surfaces of worlds that resisted Sith occupation or were considered worthless by the Sith Empire. The Dark Fate was the first of the line to be completed and the only one to ever make it out of the shipyard before it was captured by Darth Igneous. It would serve as an iconic war machine that served on both the side of the Sith and the Republic during the Great Galactic War before being considered retired over the planet of Rhen Var - where a Sith fleet finally put it to rest. =Characteristics:= The Imperium-''Class'' measured seventeen(17) kilometers in length, estimated as being five(5) times larger and more destructive than any vessel in the entire Sith-Imperial Navy and was at the least ninety(90) times more massive than it's younger brother the Sith Destroyer. Over seven hundred thousand(700,000) Sith Naval Officers, gunners, troops and pilots were said to have crewed each vessel. Though the only two other variants of the vessel Imperium and Emperor's Will were destroyed while still incomplete so all records on the vessel would belong to The Dark Fate as it is the only one to have been completed and have an actual service record in the Great Galactic War. The body of the Imperium-''Class'' was very similar to the original Sith Destroyers but with some very obvious changes. The ship had been transformed from a Sith Destroyer in the Imperium-''Class'' by having the ship's hull completely stripped apart and then re-crafted. The skeletal structure of the ship was widened out and then lengthened. After that the hull was re-armoured and ended up with the appearance of a massive city-like hull, where an entire battle could be fought without causing much physical attention. Several armaments were placed through out the hull of the vessel to compensate for it's immense size - after all the armaments of a lone Sith Destroyer were pointless on board such a mammoth. Propulsion Systems: The Imperium-''Class'' was built with a single main reactor and twenty(20) secondary reactors. Eighteen(18) powerful Imperium-31.A placed in six thruster banks of three. The thruster banks were also set inside massive tubes that when active made the Imperium-''Class'' appear to only have six massive engines instead of eighteen. This gave the Imperium-''Class'' an impressive acceleration despite it's size. Offensive & Defensive Systems: "That thing is flying right at us!" '- A Republic Officer moments before his ship is rammed by ''The Dark Fate.' The Imperium-''Class had over five thousand(5,000) weapon emplacements, including turbolasers, assault concussion missile launchers and ion cannons. With warships being able to direct all power to there energy weapons, the Imperium-''Class'' had enough fire power to match the Executor-''Class'' Star Dreadnoughts that were in use during the Galactic Civil War and afterwards. A majority of gun batteries and missile launcher were located on the hull plating that acted as a roof on the central cityscape on the Imperium-''Class''' dorsal side. While some the weaponry placements were located through out the ship's side trenches. The most deadly weapon carried by Imperium-''Class'' ships were there Heavy-Artillery Underside Blaster Cannons (HAUB/2 Cannons) that comprised the entire ship's armament on the ventral side. An Imperium-''Class''' HAUB/2 Cannons easily had the firepower to wipe out ships of equal or smaller size as proven when The Dark Fate orbited over a Republic Fleet and turned it into space dust before they had time to even react. Destroying other ships however, doesn't show the extent nor literal purpose of the HAUB/2 Cannons power. These weapons were capable of piercing through any form of planetary shields to crack open a planet's crust and sear entire continental landmasses. The massive armament of cannons was more widely used to destroy ships of Capital-''Class'' or to destroy space stations during combat. But the weapons primary purpose was to cause the aforementioned assault on planets that resisted Sith-Imperial occupation. In addition to it's firepower the Imperium-''Class''' shields and armour were so powerful that they could ram enemy ships without any risk of taking damage. Despite it's near immense firepower, the design was far from perfection. As the aft side was relatively undefended and Imperium-''Class'' Destroyers required an impressive starfighter defensive group to chase off enemy starfighter squadrons and marauding capital ships who otherwise could remain in this single blind spot. It's shields handled much of the power that the ship generated - an amount equivalent to the total power of a medium sized star. Shield-projectors were placed through out the hull, which decentralized the protection system and decreased the chance of all of the shields falling at once. In addition to the shield generators, the Imperium-''Class'' featured one hundred(100) cloaking field generators which were placed about the hull much like the shield generators. Each cloaking field generator was only powerful enough to hide a certain segment of the ship which is why a total of one hundred were required. The field generators actually had a problem that had never been addressed in construction. If all of the generators were deactivated or activated at once it would cause a heavy fluctuation in which the ship would shut off making it extremely vulnerable until fixed. Complement: At minimum the Imperium-''Class'' Destroyers carried six hundred(600) Sith fighters; but the massive hangars could hold thousands. In addition to fighters, the Imperium-''Class'' also carried a large number of landing craft, drop ships and Sith War Droids. One large central hangar bay sat within the indented-like hull with six hangars located within this central hangar. These six hangars were connected to large multi-level fighter bays which lead deep inside the ship's main superstructure. The Imperium-''Class'' had an internal Beltway cargo handling system. The internal freight shaft went from the stern to the prow of the Destroyer, equipped wit ha tracked hauler that could carry large loads throughout the vessel. In terms of detention facilities, the Imperium-''Class'' Destroyers possessed eight detention blocks that were used for crew discipline alone. In addition, they held fifteen high-security blocks that were used for prisoners. Furthermore they contained several torture chambers that were designed specifically for individuals of the Sith to torture those imprisoned on board the vessel. A lone torture chamber was also available which was a suitable place for conversion as the chamber was somehow filled with Dark Side energies. Adjacent to the large landing bays that were used by bulk shuttles were holding areas that were equipped with the bare minimum facilities in terms of water taps, ventilation and food dispensers. These regions of the ship were considered adequate enough for up to a thousand people. Bridge: The bridge tower of the Imperium-''Class'' was almost a starship in itself. It was equipped with heavy shielding to compensate for it's highly visible location, and contained mess halls, special quarters for officers of high rank or Sith, and large escape pods. The admiral aboard the vessel even had his or her own, directly above the command bridge and next to the admiral's suites. The command tower also had it's own power generators, relays and life-support systems. It was connected to the ship's main reactor by a cluster of power feeds. The bridge of the Imperium-''Class'' had a unique layout when compared to it's miniature brethren. The outer-most part featured eleven triangular viewports. The center contained two control pits which housed the control consoles for the ship. Between them sat the command walkway. To the right and left sides of the bridge were two alcoves containing the weapons and defense stations. Behind the bridge were the communication stations, a turbolift and a Holoprojector Communications System for ship-to-ship communication. On the level directly beneath the bridge was the main navigation complex. =History:= Design and Development: Planning: The Imperium-''Class'' Destroyer design was brought to life very early in the Great Galactic War due to a collection of highly ambitious Moffs and Sith Lords. They proposed the idea of a weapon that could single handedly subjugate enemy worlds through fear and like-wise purge worlds that continued to resist Sith-Imperial occupation. The Dark Council and Sith Emperor accepted the plans for the idea and work was begun on a prototype vessel. The prototype was very simple in it's design. It was an ordinary Sith Battleship that boasted more powerful engines, a cloaking system and a few batteries of HAUB/2 Cannons. It's design appearance would gain the nickname of "terror styling" due to the fact it's broad armament and sword-like design seemed to inspire fear in a lot of enemy opponents - either that or the size of Sith Battleships and the prototype's firepower did it. The first test took place over the planet of Ilum where the prototype escorted by a full Sith-Imperial fleet eradicated an orbiting Republic Fleet and causing massive destruction to the planet's surface. After this the full project was approved and the proper models begun development. The Bane of Space(The Dark Fate's original title) begun construction early into the Great Galactic War, around 3,680 BBY. The Imperium and Emperor's Will begun there construction shortly after it began. The original prototype model would be destroyed in 3,678 BBY by a Republic Fleet. Compared to every other ship built by the Sith Empire or even the Galactic Republic showed evidence that the Imperium-''Class'' utterly dwarfed every other starship in existence at the time. The Imperium-''Class'' Destroyers underwent construction at a shipyard hidden in a relatively secret location which was also surrounded by a very expansive asteroid field. During construction several problems arised with the design and it's production time was lengthened several times over and with each passing year the Sith Empire grew more impatient with the amount of resources going into such an endeavour and the sheer costs of the ships. Originally the ship was scheduled to be finished by the time of the Battle of Bothawui but a major problem with the reactor system delayed the construction causing the ship to miss both the First Battle of Bothawui and the Second Battle of Bothawui. Finally the Imperium-''Class'' would meet it's completion in 3,657 BBY approximately twenty three(23) years after it's construction began - making it one of the slowest crafted ships in history. Launch Ceremony: The Dark Fate's launch ceremony was a rather curious one, which proved that there were factions of Sith and Dark Jedi not aligned with the Sith Empire and it's Dark Council. The Bane of Space had finally been finished and all it was awaiting now was the arrival of a Sith Lord to asses the ship before it's launch ceremony. At the same time of it's completion Darth Igneous was putting his plan into action. An Oppressor-''Class'' Battle Cruiser followed by two Jedi Security Ships and a Thranta-''Class'' warship jumped out of hyperspace on the edge of the system. The Oppressor-''Class'' started it's advance on the large massive shipyard while the three Republic ships stayed back awaiting orders. With time the Oppressor-''Class'' made it's arrival at the shipyard's main complex - after passing various security checks with stolen information. The Oppressor-''Class'' soon docked in one of the dry docks of the shipyard. Darth Igneous and his Dark Jedi followers poured out of the ship and a heavy battle begun to ensue. Darth Igneous along with a small unit detached from the main forces journeyed through the station until they came upon a command center. From there they delivered a signal to the Republic ships under there command and then sent out an emergency message to the Republic requesting aid. A beacon on board the Thranta-''Class'' warship activated so that the Republic could pin point them while the three ships engaged the large Imperial defense fleet. Soon enough the Republic forces arrived and at the same time Darth Igneous' forces disappeared while the Oppressor-''Class'' was captured by the Sith Empire. Darth Igneous' forces had commandeered the Bane of Space and using the cloaking field generators on board - retreated from the battle. The Sith were put in dismay as there shipyard was destroyed and the remaining two vessels along with it. Skirmish Over Dantooine: "I-it just came out of nowhere!" "It's firing on the planet?! we have to intercept it!" '- Two Republic Officers after the Dark Fate uncloaked and began attacking.' After the Dark Fate was stolen from the Sith Empire, it was present in some battles against Pirates and border skirmishes with the Republic but it was unknown where it was striking from or where it's base was hidden. During a Republic investigation of a possible suspect planet the, Republic didn't want to take any chances and was forced to send part of it's Dantooine Space Defence Fleet to investigate. The fleet that went to investigate the possible planet(Rhen Var) found no trace of the Dark Fate but instead a Sith Imperial Fleet and ended up interlocked in a battle with said fleet. Meanwhile the remaining forces defending Dantooin had trouble of there own. Darth Igneous sought to test the fire power of the Dark Fate's Bombardment Cannons, The sheer strength of Igneous' presence however shot through the minds of the Jedi alerting them to his arrival in the system. When they alerted the Republic forces they Republic naval officers thought the Jedi were missing a few screws as they couldn't find the ship. When the Dark Fate deactivated it's cloaking field the Republic stared in awe and fear as they had no clue what was going on, how could a capital ship appear and disappear? As the Dark Fate proceeded to bombard the planet the commanding vessel of the Republic defence intercepted the assault. The Republic Command-Ship was destroyed and many of the settlements on Dantooine were erradicated. Igneous' satisfied with the results ordered the Dark Fate to retreat from the system, where they hid around the moons of Yavin until the Dark Council contacted Darth Igneous' asking him to join the Sith Empire. Igneous agreed to the proposition as he saw quite the benefit in manipulating the Sith Forces. Battle of Manaan: "We are in position, commencing bombardment of Ahto" '- A Sith Knight on board the Dark Fate' After Darth Igneous joined the Sith Empire, the Dark Fate was assigned with many planet burning missions, where the Sith Imperial Fleets would escort the Dark Fate to it's destination and it would bombard the world below it, mainly targeting a planet's factories or Republic Facilities. One such target was the newly Republic-aligned Manaan, the Dark Fate was assigned the mission of making Ahto City sink to the bottom of Manaan's oceans but it was also the main command vessel for the battle, which allowed Darth Igneous to do what he wished with the fleet. Having the fleet formations re-done and the fighter squadron assignments changed the fleet launched into hyperspace towards the oceanic world. The battle was a constant advantage for the Sith Fleet with the Dark Fate making use of it's cloaking ability which allowed the rest of the fleet(including ships assigned to guard the Dark Fate) to engage the Republic Fleet. Not even ten minutes into the battle saw the first of the Republic's capital ships being destroyed and falling into Manaan's orbit like gigantic meteorites, the Dark Fate itself had flew around behind the Republic Fleet where it began to deploy landing forces to engage and capture certain officials on the planet before destroying it. The mission was a failure in the capture as all targeted Jedi and Selkath-officials were either killed or made an escape in to the oceans(which was pretty much suicide for the Jedi)and the commander Darth Igneous had been injured during a duel with a Jedi. But once the Sith Forces(or at least those belonging to the Dark Fate) began to retreat the Dark Fate bombarded Ahto City causing it tear apart and eventually sink into the ocean. The results of the battle saw the Republic Fleet wiped out and the Selkath's only surface city now destroyed. =Known Crew Members:= Admiral Krieg: Qur'uunstrung Krieg was an admiral of the Sith Empire who was assigned to The Dark Fate by the Sith Emperor himself once Darth Igneous agreed to serve the Empire. Krieg was in charge of the Sith fleet that followed The Dark Fate and reported to the Sith Emperor directly about any proceedings with the Sith Lord. He would directly oppose Igneous on several occasions but he would simply be pushed aside while Igneous continued his plans - the Emperor often superseding Krieg once Igneous diverged details on the effects of his plans. Krieg would finally be terminated as the admiral of The Dark Fate during the Second Battle of Sullust when Darth Igneous executed him. Sith Emperor: Main Article: Sith Emperor Although the Sith Emperor never actually made an appearance on board The Dark Fate he was present in the form of various holograms initially to make a deal with Darth Igneous and afterwards he made a few appearances when he relayed orders to Darth Igneous and Admiral Krieg who would be assigned to the ship once Igneous joined the Sith Empire. Darth Igneous: Main Article: Darth Igneous Darth Igneous was the only Sith Lord to ever command The Dark Fate. After finding out the location that the massive warships were being built at he instigated a plan to capture it. This plan begun when Igneous and his men captured an Oppressor-''Class'' Battle Cruiser. They then snuck there way onto the Sith Empire's shipyard and filled the base with explosive charges - enough charges to cripple the station but not enough to actually destroy it. With the fact that the Republic wasn't entirely aware of Desarus' change to Igneous he lured a Republic Fleet into the system by warning them of an Imperial superweapon. The Imperial and Republic Fleets engaged each other and in the confusion Igneous' forces stole the only complete Imperium-''Class'' Destroyers. The ship would serve as Igneous' flagship and become a very known weapon in the final years of the Great Galactic War. The ship would stay under Igneous' command even after he was redeemed to the Light Side of the Force and it would eventually be considered as a "retired" vessel and stayed over Rhen Var. Kalor Ventus: Main Article: Kalor Ventus Kalor Ventus just like his master was one of the very few Sith to ever actually board the The Dark Fate. Kalor was usually alongside his master on the command walkway, taking a look out of the view ports. In other cases he would be carrying out tasks handed to him by Darth Igneous or he was making use of many of the ship's facilities for personal training or other things. On some occasions Kalor functioned as one of the helmsmen that actually flew The Dark Fate. =OOC:= The Dark Fate is a complete work of fan-fiction of a super weapon used by the character Darth Igneous for the Sith Empire in the Great Galactic War. if you wish to contact me feel free to do so from these links: *Contact Place 1 *Contact Place 2 Or finally you can contact me using my E-Mail Address: kevfromhell@hotmail.co.uk Author's Note: Anyone may use The Dark Fate in there RP stories or TOR RP Wiki profile pages, all that I ask is that you let me know about it through the Discussion page prior to use. Thank you. Given the fact that it's a super weapon and an important plot tool for the character Darth Igneous and many others created by User:MasterKai, so I ask that you do not destroy the ship in any of these RP stories or profile pages. Category:StarshipsCategory:SuperweaponsCategory:Destroyer ClassesCategory:Galactic RepublicCategory:Sith Empire